robin_hood_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Hood (Version 2)
Cast Robin Hood: Sonic the Hedgehog Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and Darkwing Duck Maid Marian: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy: Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) Little John: Darkwing Duck Lady Kluck: Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) Merry Men: The Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Scrooge McDuck, Gizmoduck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, Neptunia, Stegmutt (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax (Big Hero 6) The Merry Men's mentors: Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As the Mane Seven's parents), Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII; As the Dazzlings and Stallion Seven's parents), Ogremon (As the Gangreen Gang's dad), Aunt Cass (Big Hero 6; As the Big Hero 6's guardian) Prince John: Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953); He can be Prince John's immature side) Extras with Hook: Myotismon (Digimon) and Hunter J (Pokemon) (They can be Prince John's serious side) Sir Hiss: Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)) and Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)) Extras with Smee and Kaa: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; They'll turn good after the archery tournament because they hate being bullied by the villains) Sheriff of Nottingham: Hades (Hercules) Extras with Hades: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Myotismon and Hunter J's son and partner for Hades and Negaduck when it comes to tax collecting) Nutsy and Trigger: Pain and Panic (Hercules) Friar Tuck: Stays the same The two mice in the church: Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Skippy Rabbit: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Skippy's siblings: Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Tiff, and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Skippy's friends: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), and Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Skippy's mom: Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales (1987)) Extra with Mrs. Beakley: Duckworth (Ducktales (1987)) Otto: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Nottingham citizens: Various good guys Alan-A-Dale: Troubadour (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in The Three Musketeers) King Richard: Fox McCloud (StarFox Assault) Extras with Fox: Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Tricky, Peppy Hare, and ROB 64 (StarFox; With Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy in their Assault attires, Falco in his 64 attire, and Tricky and ROB in their Adventure appearances) Rhino and Wolf Guards: Stays the same, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny, and Panther Caroso (StarFox Assault) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Walking Through the Forest (Sonic Hood (Version 2) Version) Chapter 2: Hook's Group Gloating/Sonic's Group Robs Hook's Group Chapter 3: Hades' Group's Tax Collecting/Happy Birthday, Link Chapter 4: Meeting Princess Amy Rose's Group/Announcement of the Archery Tournament Chapter 5: The Archery Tournament/Saving Sonic's Group from Execution (Sonic Hood Version 2) Version) Chapter 6: Love Goes On and On/The Phony King of England (Sonic Hood (Version 2) Version) Chapter 7: The Tax Rise/Friar Tuck Arrested (Sonic Hood (Version 2) Version) Chapter 8: Secretly Learning About Friar Tuck's Execution/Planning a Jailbreak (Sonic Hood (Version 2) Version) Chapter 9: Successful Jailbreak/Final Battle and Escape (Sonic Hood (Version 2) Version) Chapter 10: Back to Normal/Ending (Sonic Hood (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Sonic Hood (Version 2) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmakes Category:Robin Hood Parodies